someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkness Follows
A Little Introduction I have a theory. You know that creepy feeling you get when you're walking in a long, dark hallway? The feeling of being followed by something, and you have to run faster, and faster, but you just CAN'T RUN FAST ENOUGH?! I think, that something may actually be following-NO, I KNOW something is following us. I don't know what it looks like. I don't know how big it is. I don't know how it sounds. All I know, is that I'm going to find it! I have to know why people get this feeling. I have to know the truth! I've always loved seeing just how things work. My parents tell me when I was young, I used to love seeing balloons get bigger, and bigger, and bigger, until they finally popped. They said I made the “cutest” baby laugh. Watching things explode is fascinating to me. A weird fascination. Thinking about it, I was a pretty disturbing kid... The First Day I need to find a way to SEE it, to FEEL it. That night, I waited for the darkness to envelop my house. It was around 9:00 PM that I started to feel that feeling. I just stood there, hoping maybe it would come closer. I should have known nothing would happen, it wouldn't be that easy. After a while though, I would say maybe an hour and a half, it did get closer. I almost fell over it was so close, but it just brushed past me, as if it didn't even care about me anymore. Well...that was new. I was excited. REALLY excited. This was amazing, the feeling that I was being watched WASN'T a feeling, there was SOMETHING THERE! I've made a fantastic discovery. This is possibly the best thing I have ever felt. I felt jittery, the feeling wasn't going away. I had to...just...TEAR SOMETHING APART! I went to find the nearest anything I could find, which happened to be a notebook, and I tore the whole notebook in half. It resisted as I ripped through it, making a glorious sound as I finally held the 2 halves in my hands. After that, I was extremely hungry, so I turned on the TV to adult swim. American Dad was on, as is normal for the 10-11 PM schedule. I made myself some chicken flavored instant ramen, and had a few apples before I was finally full. I went to sleep while watching TV. Well, day 1 seems to have been pretty eventful. I had a pretty standard dream that night, nothing unusual. A bunch of random shenanigans and stuff that could never happen in real life. The Next Day I woke up that Saturday morning feeling extremely refreshed, even though I had slept on the couch. I started playing some ZombiU, which was the only game I had on my recently bought Wii U. I love this game, zombie shooters really are the best. They don't stand a chance against me as I make my way through each building and zombie. By the time I was done, it was already 5 PM! I woke up at around noon, so that was 5 hours. Time sure flies fast! Apparently, my parents have been making dinner, too. I was so focused on the game, though, that I didn't even notice! I went to eat. It was homemade pizza, which actually wasn't terrible. For a while, I was just surfing on the computer like any other kid until everyone went to bed. I went downstairs, to the hallway leading from my front door to the living room. I knew he was there...I could feel it. I turned around like I usually do, to see if I could see him, but this time was different. Red. All I saw was red, and then, just like that, I passed out. Pop. I awoke to find myself strapped to a wooden table. It wasn't MY table. I have no idea where I am! I couldn't see anything though, it was too dark...I've never seen this much darkness. The only things I could see were the bright tools they were using, and 2 pairs of dark, piercing red eyes. It was almost as if the eyes were stained with blood. They kept on muttering something to themselves. I never did make out what it was, it just sounded like gibberish...but it reverberated through my head. I couldn't get the sound out. I thought my head was about to explode! After a while, they forced something down my throat. It didn't hurt at first, but after a couple of seconds, the thing got bigger...it was expanding. The pain is indescribable. I was screaming as loud as I could, but...only a whisper came out. It's not that nothing came out, something DID come out, but it was so quiet that no one but myself would ever hear it. That worst feeling isn't talking and having nothing come out, it's knowing that something is coming out, but no one will ever hear it. I could feel something moving inside of my body...it was terrible, like...like...some grabbing me from the inside. Slowly, I felt myself being torn apart from the inside, as if someone had gone inside of me and was slowly getting bigger and bigger. It was like nothing I've ever felt before. After a while, I couldn't take it anymore. I gave in to the pain. After which, I saw his face. Just a glimpse. I never want to see it again, but I will never forget. I don't have pictures and I'm terrible at drawing, so I can only describe it. His face was pulled back, and his smile was too. As if his face was being stretched a distance. It was so stretched that his piercing red eyes almost seemed to be on the sides of his head, like a flounder. He had pale skin, and was naked. At this point, I had almost been ripped in 2. Just before I feel apart, though, he leaned in close. Too close for comfort. “Wake up, KIDDO!”, he said in a harsh whisper. The Final Day and Onwards. I woke up, screaming. I could finally scream again. My father was startled. “Kiddo, you alright? I just came in to make sure you were up before noon, it's bad for your health, you know”. He tells me this all the time. I can't believe it was all just a dream. It felt so...real. To this day, I'm the only guy that I know that runs from the feeling. Most people just fast walk, hoping to get to their destination as soon as possible, but I run. I run as fast as I can and never look back. I never turn the lights off in my house anymore. I even have curtains covering every window I can. I'm still not sure if it was real or not, but personally...I don't plan to find out. Notes and Such This was my first attempt at a creepypasta, I hope you enjoyed, I certainly enjoyed writing it. Obviously, I wrote because I hate that feeling you get, you know? It sucks. I will accept criticism, and will make changes accordingly. Also, feel free to correct any grammar mistakes you may find, or whatever, as long as it doesn't effect the story. CAPS indicated either emphasis on a word or screaming, whichever sounds right to you. Hope to make more creepypastas and improve on the mistakes I made here, because I'm sure I made some. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Mindfuck